Fairies and Huntsmen
by The Abyssal Blade
Summary: It was a normal day in Magnolia, until Lucy received a mysterious book that transported them to Remnant. Having to adapt to their new lives that eventually find a way back. All was well, until they realized they brought Team RWBY and JNPR with them. Finding out that the book was made in Remnant and a war broke out in both worlds, they have to find a way to Remnant and end this war.
1. Prologue

_As I chase my dreams, I got lost, deep in the forest of my heart_

 **A wide battlefield with flames alit and weapons laid down, Violet, Ruby and Nicky, covered in bandages are walking towards an enormous magic proof door known as the Ellipse. A spark of blinding light ignited as they halted and a school is revealed as they emerge out.**

 _Rather than mirrors, it's the clear spring, reflects a distorted smile_

 **Crime Sorciere is seen, walking through the once well-built school that has exploded into flames. Each member reflects on their past and sins. Saddened by what they've done, they find the strength inside to smile. Soon joined by Team EMRD, they begin fighting their way through the rubble and enemies.**

 _And all these tears that I have cried (Don't cry), are neither gold or silver lies_

 **Team SLVR weeps in pain for the loss of their guild master, Otano but Silver reminds them that those tears are filled with your lies. The longer you shed them, the more the strings of your past stay with you.**

 _Those commonly seen tears (fall from my eyes), goddess won't even look twice_

 **Team ERMD unites with their guild, Fairy Tail. Mavis Vermillion is surveying the damage and ignites the guilds spirit. With the members' flames kindling bright, they head into battle with the first master at their side.**

 _True dream chasing, chasing_

 **Team WNTR battles Team SMER vigilantly, but soon falls to them. Crime Sorciere then shows up and shows them what it means to be in a guild. Each shooting star that fell, it resembles a huntsman's dreams as they fell out of the sky into the abyss.**

 _Surpassing the greatest I've ever been even more_

 **Lucy and Yukino summons the Lion – Leo and the Paired Fish Pieces as White Fang members join the fight. Combining the keys and forming the Zodiac, closing the Gate preventing more chaos into Cronus.**

 _The instant chasing, chasing_

 **Three women known as Minerva, Cleo and Tasha overwhelmed Team SPIR and put aside their differences to save their world as one.**

 _Then I'll become the person you saw inside me, right from the start_

 **The injured members of the famous guilds look out towards the war zone and prays for them to come out alive. Tattered and torn flags of the guild flapped in the distant breeze.**

 _Na na na na na na na (Oh)_

 **A Fairy battle shown with Evergreen and Erza fight for the title Titania. Despite her many injuries, Erza reminds Evergreen she's the enemy meaning she must eliminate her.**

 _Na na na na na na na (Hey, Hey)_

 **A striking flash of light and a flashback appears with Esmeralda and Gray, victorious with their sparring battle Pyrrha and Erza, the victors with their arms crossed and leaning against each other's back and the losers with their arms in the air as the exceeds Carla and Happy appear, the two go into a battle pose. A flame ignites transitioning into another flashback.**

 _The hero you see in my heart_

 **Dragon Slayers Natsu, Gajeel and Laxus vs the Twin Dragons Sting and Rogue. Sky sorceress Wendy is cheering on from the sidelines. Then an interrupted fight between Erza and Kagura breaks in causing the Dragon Slayers to retreat.**

 _Na na na na na na na (Oh)_

 **Lilliana and Milliana are wondering through the ruins of the school accompanied by the reformed Oracion Seis.**

 _Na na na na na na na (Hey, Hey)_

 **Lucy is seen summoning the Celestial Spirit King but passes out in the process. Team Natsu and Team EMRD rescue her before Mercury and Adam could kill her.**

 _The flame burning deep in one's heart_

 **Team Natsu and Team EMRD are standing on top of a burnt mountain of dirt and weaponry, with Natsu and Esmeralda bearing their guild flag and school flag, which is almost destroyed.**


	2. Chapter 1: Vision

**Some things before I post the first chapter. Since I'm new, I could use some advice on how to make my stories better. This is my first fanfic and I decided to do a crossover with two of my favourite shows, RWBY and Fairy Tail. I'll be using some of my Fairy Tail and RWBY OC's and a profile of one is at the end of each chapter. One more thing, here are the teams names and how to pronouce them. Team RWBY (ruby canon), Team JNPR (juniper canon), Team ERMD (emerald oc), Team SLVR (silver oc), Team WNTR (winter oc), Team SMER (summer oc) and Team SPIR (sapphire oc). Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: Vision**

Wolves howled relentlessly in the distance, the moon half shattered into pieces and the rustling leaves of the cool breeze. It was black, pitch black. The vision was over, a fragment of what was going to happen in the near future. Sweat poured from her forehead as Esmeralda sat up, breathing heavily after what she has witnessed. As much as she wanted to wake up half way through the vision, she couldn't force herself to. As she reached out for her glass of water the door suddenly flung open and a shadowy figure emerged. "Anything wrong," the figure asked walking into the room and sitting by her. "Gray!" she breathed out with relief. "Thank god you insisted to stay here tonight."

"Another vision?"

"Grand Magic Games, I couldn't make out the full story but all that I can gather is the world is going to be involved in a war after the games."

Still reaching out for her glass Esmeralda stared at Gray for a couple of minutes. Until the sound of glass breaking against the wooden floor hit their ears. With a heavy sigh she clambered out of bed and flickered the lights on. Rather than seeing a furnished room, they both were blinded by the light. A white flash, brighter than a million suns, covered the room but it never dimmed down. It remained that way until the light got brighter and brighter. Then the light suddenly disappeared. But not in a flash, it was moulding into a figure. An animal, no human, long wavy blond hair reached down to her waist and her signature side ears poked out. She wore a dress and her feet were in their normal bear footed selves. With one more flash the light vanished, revealing Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermilion. Wides smiles covered their faces, until the First wiped them clear of their faces when she started crying. "It's all my fault," she weeped.

"What do we do?" panicked Gray. "Master will have us dead if she shows up at the guild hall like that."

"How am I supposed to know?" Esmeralda replied back. "We were at the Tournaments when she was crying at the hall."

"I'm not crying, not at all," Mavis stammered as tears burst out. At least they weren't Juvia's tears. Water would be cascading down and flooding the place by now. But it didn't matter if Juvia was crying or not, it was vital to never let the First Master cry. As the duo attempt to sooth Mavis, sparks of silver glistened the night sky. An adventure was just beginning.

* * *

Chaos, destruction and random fights. Those are new to other guilds but they are certainly not at Fairy Tail. The guild was bustling, more than usual. After the victory of the Grand Magic Games last year, requests flew in like a swarm of angry bees. It was hard for the Tenrou Team to think that the guild came last 7 years in a row. To think that Magnolia had a new guild, the guild hall turned into a windmill and barely any job requests. Life was hard for those left. Only two things will always remain the same, the liveliness of the members and the Nastu and Gray fights. Those will never get old. "Hey Frosty!" said Natsu. "I bet you were sleeping in because you and the Hot-Headed Maiden came in late."

"You better watch your tongue Natsu," replied Gray. "Or else you have dug your grave."

"At least I finish the jobs."

"More like destroy the towns."

"You wanna go Frosty!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"That's enough you boys," struck a new voice. It definitely wasn't Erza or Esmeralda. Her voice was high pitched. "I've got something to show you." As the two rascals – still holding each other – adjusted their heads towards the person who directed the voice, Lucy. "Esmeralda can you gather the rest of your team," she instructed. With a sharp whistle, the members of Team ERMD gathered around. Team ERLD was a team full of craziness, Esmeralda the leader, Racheal and Lara are often fighting each other and are normally the first ones to speak and Dovelyn was shy and cautious. It's a wonder to the guild why 4 girls that are completely different could end up working together. "What is it Lucy?" asked a curious Erza who also gathered around the table. "And would you boys let go of each other."

"Y-yes ma'am," they stammered as they unlocked hands.

"And Gray, put some clothes on."

"What do you mean?" he asked looked down and saw that he was in his boxers. "Dammit!"

"Here," sighed Esmeralda as she handed him a jacket and pants. "You left these in the hallway last night."

As Gray put his clothes on, Lucy continued. "I've found this book and it's something to do with, well, I don't know. I couldn't make out what it said. Lucy revealed of what seems to be a brown leather book with scratched engraved onto the cover. As Lucy opened the book, strange symbols and are written on each page.

* * *

 **Name: Esmeralda Everheart**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Hair Colour: Black**

 **Eye Colour: Blue**

 **Magic: Winter Maiden, Ice-Make, Re-quiping**

 **Semblance: Mimicking others semblances**

 **Guild Mark Location and Colour: Left Shoulder, green**

 **Weaknesses: Changing semblances when her magic energy is low, can use one semblance at a time, hard to trust.**


	3. Stuff that was meant to be on Prologue

Since I'm new and I'm still learning the ropes on here, this is some of the stuff I was supposed to put on the Prologue.

I don't own Fairy Tail or RWBY, they belong to Hiro Mashima and Rooster Teeth.

There will be a written trailer of Team EMRD (like the trailers in RWBY) throughout the story.

Most of my OC's are from RWBY.

This happened after the Grand Magic Games X791.

Most of the events will be based on RWBY volume 1, 2 and a bit of 3.

I will try and update everyday but school, luckily I don't have too much homework yet.

And last of all the song lyrics are Fairy Tail opening 15 Masayume Chasing, and it's translated with some parts changed. I don't own the song.


	4. Chapter 2: Remnant

**Sorry for not updating. Been busy with school so here's an extra long chapter. Enjoy! Oh, and prepare for the first trailer after chapter 3.**

A wave of emotion swept over Esmeralda, she felt like she has seen these symbols before, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She wondered if her team felt the same way she did as she quickly glanced at them and the guild members. It was eerie silent for the minute. "I think I can decipher some of this," she said, breaking the silence. As her hand reached for the book a blinding flash of light burst out from the book. The white flash brighter than a thousand suns, caught the attention of guild members. Sparks of pink, green of blue lined in thin lines were visible and with one more flash, the light was gone – along with Team Natsu and Team EMRD. "What was that light," exclaimed Wendy. "Is it going to take us as well?"

"Control yourself," replied Carla. "Lucy opened the book this morning but she didn't activate it. But when Esmeralda tried to grab the book to take a closer look the book activated. Something is going on."

"Guys," said Cana as she gazed over her barrel of liquor. "The book it's gone."

A dark black abyss surrounded them as words - that make sense formed around them. Somehow with the book grasped in her hands, Esmeralda flicked through the book. Nothing, just blank pages – apart from this one page with symbols moving around. "Natsu," asked Happy. "What's going on?"

"I think the book pulled us in or something like that." As Esmeralda stared at the page, symbols shuffled around like crazy and soon formed into modern day letters. _Remnant_ they read over a two-page spread. The name triggered a memory, though she couldn't make it out. As the word suddenly disappeared, smaller words formed with the mysterious word last. "Guys!" yelled Gray who was surprisingly _still_ in his clothes. "We have a problem!" He pointed towards a pool of paper. No, not paper. Upon further inspection, they were words. "Umm," said Esmeralda. "Want me to read the words they – "

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!"

"In vast valleys forming far and wide, four nations united as one, a broken moon in the mist of night, I summon this world into existence. May light continue to shine on as huntsmen continue to generate far and wide. I summon thee, Remnant!" In a bright flash of purple light, the abyss disappeared and formed an abandoned alleyway. Lying on the stone paved ground, all of them were thinking of the same thing. "Where the hell are we?!" they yelled.

Black night and a shattered moon. High building lined the area and a shop, still open named _Dust till Dawn._ Esmeralda stared out the alleyway. There she saw 4 young girls. A girl with a red cloak, one with an outfit of mainly white, one with a black bow and the last with long-flowing yellow hair. _Home, I'm finally home._ "Guys," she said. "I know where we are. It's the place that Lara, Racheal, Dovelyn and I came from. Renmant."

"From what I remember that you told me, there were 4 main regions," asked Erza. "Which one of those are we in?"

"According to the surroundings, we're in Vale. And it's a good thing, Vale is near the huntsmen school we attended."

"Red, surrender lightly!" announced a new voice. With the fairies on top of Esmeralda they saw a man with a long white coat with a clack fancy hat and a cane that acted like a gun pointed towards the red-cloaked girl. "As if!" she replied determining. "Team RWBY, attack." As the team readied their weapons a blast of fire ignited behind their enemy. "Sorry, but you ain't taking any of them," smirked Natsu. "You'll have to defeat me."

"And us!" yelled Erza with the rest behind her. "Natsu what are you thinking. Who are you?" She requiped a sword and pointed it towards him.

"You guys don't look like Vale citizens. I'm Roman Torchwick," he said. "I'm sure you've heard of me."

"Who?"

"Tch, enough talk," said an annoyed Gray. "Let's fight." He stripped of his white jacket and the mysterious team were shocked and surprise. "Why is he stripping of his clothes?" they all said unison. Esmeralda sighed. **_"Ice-Make: Crescent Blade."_** A moon out of ice sliced through their weapons and tripped them up. _I must not reveal my identity. It might start a flame of rebellion._ "Let us help!" yelled the hooded girl as she fought against multiple enemies. Erza leaped into the air and was covered in a flash of light. **_"Requip: Heaven's Wheel."_** Rain of peltering swords landed onto the ground and many of them retreated at the sight of that. Screams were being heard and a shopkeeper was watching from the window. As for Roman, he was escaping. "What are they?" wondered the white outfitted girl as she launched a blade of ice at them. "Ruby, go after Roman."

"On it!" As the hooded girl known as Ruby jumped onto her scythe and fired bullets guiding her up. "Natsu, you better do the same," ordered Erza with her serious face and tone.

"Yes mam," he replied worried. **_"Fire Dragon's: Roar!"_** As blazing fire came out of his mouth the impact launched him into the air like a rocket. He landed uncomfortably on his back on the rooftop as Ruby joined him. "Are you even human?" she asked shocked.

"I take you're Ruby," he said. "I'm Natsu."

"How could you even hear Weiss?" she asked. "You were on the other side of the battlefield."

"I have really good hearing. It's one of the perks of being a Dragon Slayer."

"Tch," muttered Roman. "A persistent bunch. Cinder." A woman appeared at the mention of her name. "That's got to be Cinder," said Natsu. Ash coloured hair and a red outfit with gold highlights, it was clear to Natsu that she uses fire. And, he was right. Cinder ignited a flame towards Ruby but he snatched and ate it. "Well, that was a nice snack."

"You can eat fire!?" asked an even more shocked Ruby. "That's impossible." As Natsu focussed on Roman while consuming fire along the way, Cinder set a fire bomb right under next to Ruby. But before she could even move, it blow up. "Ruby!" yelled Natsu but was relieved when he saw an ice shield, cutesy of Gray. "That was a close one," he mumbled. "Are you alright?" Ruby gave him a small nod as a wide grin spread across her face. No wonder why these people don't have weapons that have multiple forms, or use dust, they are from another dimension. "Flame Brain," Gray directed at Natsu. "Next time you incept a fight, will you fill us in."

"Why should I, you're afraid that I'd show you up?"

"Are you looking for a fight Pyro, then come at me!"

"Then prepared to be burned Ice Princess!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

 ** _(Author's Note: Gray, that's the second time you've said that and it's two chapters in a row. Why can't you start a fight for once)_**

As the two squabbled like children, Esmeralda and Lucy joined them. "Looks like they're at it again," sighed Lucy.

"Isn't it the second fight of the day?" asked Esmeralda.

"I think there's a time problem here. It's morning at the guild but night here."

"We should probably stop them, shouldn't we?

"We better before Erza comes up here."

"Natsu!" yelled a new voice. Somehow Esmeralda had disappeared and in her spot, was Erza. "I trust that you and Gray have been behaving yourselves or are my eyes deceiving me. Are you two fighting?

"No mam," whimpered Gray when his arm around Natsu's neck all shaky and loose. "We're best friends aren't we Natsu?"

"Aye," he whimpered back.

"Not the return of Happy 2!" gasped Lucy.

"They loooovvvvveeee each other," announced Happy trying to hold back a giggle.

"Don't you start cat!" abruptly said Gray. "Juvia would kill us."

"Eek! Did that cat just talked?" shrieked Ruby.

"Aye! And I can fly too" replied Happy.

"Guys," said Esmeralda as she transformed back into her normal self. "Roman and that other girl is gone." During all the commotion, the duo snuck out while they weren't concentrated on them. They took the fight to their advantage. "Do you guys want to join Beacon?" asked a very energetic Ruby.

"Eeh?" asked Natsu, Gray and Lucy.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be a few twists in the next few chapters. Remember to -**

 **Natsu: Like, Comment, Favourite and Follow.**

 **Gray: I don't think Like is on the list.**

 **Natsu: You wanna go again Frosty.**

 **Gray: Bring it.**

 ***Fight***


End file.
